english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Anndi McAfee
Anndi Lynn McAfee (born September 28, 1979) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. She's the older sister of voice actor Scott McAfee. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) - Avia (ep18) *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Blonde Girl (ep26), Meryl (ep26) *Back to the Future (1992) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - Little Sister *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993-1995) - Bitsy Blight (ep107), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2005) - Anna Worthington (ep38), Female Reporter (ep38), Additional Voices *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Amber *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-2001) - Ashley Armbruster *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993-1994) - Crabscout *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Flamingo Girl #1 (ep61) *Gargoyles (1995) - Princess Katharine (ep11) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Phoebe Heyerdahl, Baby#1 (ep92), Betty (ep97), Clerk (ep65), Fifi (ep88), French Girl (ep52), Italian Girl (ep52), Joy (ep53), Kid#2 (ep50), Midget#2 (ep77), Patrice (ep61), Pet Shop Girl (ep24), Woman (ep46), Worker#2 (ep47) *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Annie (ep26), Baby (ep32), Miffy (ep41), Missy (ep26), Piper (ep32), Tiffy (ep41) *Samurai Jack (2001) - Girl (ep13), Pig#1 (ep13), Wee Bear (ep13) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Cera, Corythosaurus (ep19), Lydia (ep17) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Carrie (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Joy *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Robin *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Cera, Digger, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Cera *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Cera *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Cera *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Cera *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Cera *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Cera *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Cera *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Cera, Longneck *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Cera 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Ashley Armbruster *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) - Phoebe Heyerdahl *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Robyn Starling 'TV Specials' *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Newswoman, Phoebe Heyerdahl *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber-Insects (1995) - Jessie Bannon *Nick & Noel (1993) - Sarah Anime Voice Work 'Anime - dubbing' *Shin chan (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie: Beauty Boutique (2003) - Barbie *Barbie: Fashion Show (2004) - Barbie *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Annika, Brietta, Rose *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Anneliese, Erika *Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Forest (2004) - Odette *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Sam Sparks, Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (1995) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Hot Wheels: Velocity X (2002) - Sparky *Mass Effect (2007) - Emily Wong *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Emily Wong *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Yumi *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Monica Raybrandt *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Lebreau *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Lebreau Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors